The present invention relates to loading bridges and particularly, the invention relates to a weatherproof and fireproof loading bridge canopy closure which is an integral part of the entire bridge for docking airplanes and the like.
Bridges, for use in loading and unloading airplanes, ships and the like are known. Located at the forward section of the loading gate unit, such bridges comprise an accordion-like frame having a base on which are articulatingly secured a plurality of ribs defining a tunnel-like passageway and over which is located a fabric canopy. Heretofore, canopies were made from fabrics such as weatherproof vinyls which are strong, tough, weatherproof materials. While known canopies provide ample protection against weather conditions during the enplaning and deplaning of passagers, new government safety regulations, especially in regard to fire protection, made the use of such fabrics disadvantageous and obsolete since they are not fireproof.
Consequently, manufacturers are presently required to make loading bridge canopies from fireproof fabrics to satisfy new fire laws and regulations. However, fireproof fabrics are expensive, difficult to work with and in addition, when used to make canopies, exhibit a number of other disadvantages. For example, fireproof fabrics do not hold up well when constantly exposed to the sun's ultraviolet rays and rain and deteriorate rapidly. Such fabrics cannot be heat-sealed and thus require that their seams be sewn or stitched. As a result, fireproof canopies made of coated fiberglass scrim can not be made air-tight or secure against leakage. When such fabric is constantly flexed, the particles of glass actually begin to cut the outer coating, like a razor, thereby accelerating deterioration of the fabric.
In addition, the fireproof fabrics are made with at least their exterior i.e., exposed surfaces, hard and brittle so that they cannot easily fold and bend. As a consequence, as a result of the successive articulation and extension of the frame, such fabrics crack, scale and lose their ability to retard fire as well as hold up against the weather. It has thus been found that canopies made with the known fireproof materials must be replaced two or three times as often as those non-fireproof fabrics heretofore in use. Over all, the use of fireproof materials is considerably more expensive not only in raw material, but in labor and replacement costs.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide a loading bridge canopy which exhibits excellent weatherpoof properties along with good durability, as well as fireproof properties. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The foregoing objects and advantages, as well as others, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.